Here With Grief
by TheBookOfStories22
Summary: A short song-fic that has to do with Sam and Scam. Two chapters. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I got inspired to write this from a song I've heard a lot lately, and a super sudden idea that NEEDED to be written before I forgot all of it... I think you all know who this is about, but if you haven't figured it out by the end, I'll explain at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: In case anyone didn't know, I don't own this song, or these characters. Wish I did, but that's another story...**

* * *

_Here she comes again_

_Troubles on her brow_

Her eyes are downcast, her umbrella not entirely protecting her from the rain, but effectively mingling her tears with the rain, masking her pain.

_Here she comes again_

_With worries she can't hide_

Everyone notices that she isn't the same anymore. Her silence and pain make it obvious.

_Who can stop the rain_

_Pouring down inside?_

Nothing that anyone does can bring a smile, or any hint of her former self out. She doesn't seem to notice anyone or anything around her.

_Who can keep her sane_

_Give her peace of mind?_

Her sanity is in question. Her family have found her pointing sharp objects towards herself. They hear her sobs in the night, not knowing how to help her.

_Here she comes again_

_Covered up in black_

She makes her way there again. She goes everyday, whenever they don't manage to drag her off to try and cheer her up. She never wears anything but that black coat, digging her fingers into it whenever they try to pry it from her.

_Such a pretty face_

_Such sorrow in her eyes_

She sobs freely and her friends and family's hearts break at the horrible pain reflected in her eyes.

_Do you wanna know_

_What's killing her inside?_

Three feel varying degrees of remorse, knowing that they were at fault for her pain.

_Do you dare to walk_

_The alleys of her mind?_

The three don't dare to approach her, too buried in their own guilt to help her attempt an escape of her own.

_Here she comes again_

_Troubles on her brow_

The days turn into weeks, the weeks into months. She treads the same path each day, the same each night. She's in an endless rut, unable to escape the pain and grief capturing her heart.

_Here she comes again_

_With worries she can't hide_

She begins slowly to function again, but she's nothing like the sunny personality she once owned. Her passion and rapture for learning lay forgotten in suppressed memories. She tries for her family, but her depression remains apparent.

_Will you let it show_

One of the three finally approach her, apologizing tearfully for everything she's done. The second comes forward, with new energy to pull her out of the rut.

_Will you cross the line?_

The second breaks down her walls, forcing her out of the shell she's become.

_Will you take her home_

The second takes her home to her parents, and visits her everyday.

_And tell her she'll be fine?_

The second tells her despondent friend that she _will_ be alright, and helps to slowly rebuild the broken soul in front of her.

But they all know that she will **never** be the same again.

* * *

**Did you get it? I think that this was an ok attempt at writing a story using a song, and if people are interested, and I get ideas, I may write as to how Sam ends up depressed like this.**

**Ok: Don't read past this if you don't know and want to stay that way... Sam is the grieving woman. She's grieving over Scam. (possibly his death...) The three: The first who steps forward, and apologizes is Alex. The second who forces her to live again is Clover. The third is? You tell me... :-D**

**Hope you enjoyed! :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys... I decided that I had to write this after I listened to this song, and got the ideas into my head. If anybody wants this story to continue, I will continue it, but it won't be in song format like these first two chapters. Let me know in the review box what you think. ;-)**

* * *

_Feels like the walls are closing in on me_

_I'm suffocating, I can barely breathe_

_And you've got me right where you want me_

He sits there, holding his head, trying desperately to deny the feelings he has for her.

_This is the side of you I've never seen_

_You're not the girl that you used to be_

_And you've got me right where you want me_

She's changed, become more confident, broke down a few walls. And though she's oblivious to his concealed affections, he's trapped.

_You always know, how to bring me down_

_Let's just face it now, I'm never changin'_

She should have noticed, the fact that he had endless opportunities to kill her, but he never did. The fact that he almost always directed his attention on her out of her friends. How he never directly hurt her.

_You are my world, my everything_

_You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me_

Caught in one of her traps. Just him and her, her other friends still caught in his.

_So let me go, just let me be_

_You stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me_

_You stupid girl_

She does the one thing that she should have known never to do by now. She turns her back on him. Granted, only for a few seconds, but it's enough for him to escape.

_You're like an angel but with broken wings_

She knows that he wasn't always this way.

_A heart so cold can never show mercy_

He'll probably never respect her for letting him go,

_And you've got me right where you want me_

but she couldn't stop herself.

_You are my world, my everything_

_You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me_

This starts becoming an often thing. Her letting him escape, with a few captures peppered in, just so no one gets suspicious.

_So let me go, just let me be_

_You stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me_

But he does.

_(killing me)_

_You stupid girl (killing me)_

_You stupid girl_

He finally traps her, trying to find out why the new, confident Samantha keeps letting him go.

_I know I'm a bastard, I'm not a coward_

_Why can't you see what you're doin' to me?_

She confesses.

_I'm falling faster, more every hour_

_Why can't you see what you're doin' to me?_

He tries to tell her she shouldn't love him, tries to convince her he doesn't love her. But she puts the pieces together, and tells him that even if he doesn't want to love her, she'll love him forever anyways.

_Open your eyes, open your eyes_

They constantly sneak around, becoming more and more attached to each other.

_This is killing me_

He finally makes the hardest decision. He says he'll leave the crime life for her, if she'll marry him. She says yes, and tells her best friends, who are both shocked, and not supportive.

_You are my world, my everything_

When **he** holds her for ransom, he comes even though she begs him not to.

_You stupid girl, you're gonna be the death of me_

He offers himself up for her freedom, and she's thrown aside, as a single bullet hole pierces his chest.

_So let me go, just let me be_

She cries, sawing through her ropes, running to his side.

_You stupid girl, I love the way you're killing me_

"I always knew you'd be the death of me." Are his final words, as his chest falls flat.

_(killing me)_

_You stupid girl (killing me)_

_You stupid girl_

She holds him, crying there alone, her world shattered.

* * *

**What did you think? Did I do alright? So this is pretty much from Scam's point of view, Sam's thrown in once or twice. 'He' is from the last chapter, and 'Stella' was right, it is Jerry. Again, if you want to know how this all happens, let me know in the review section! Hope you enjoyed it! :-)**


End file.
